


Everything is dangerous when it's just the two of us

by watchthequeenconquer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Choking, Come Marking, Diego wants to come then kill everyone, Gym Sex, Klaus has the best ideas, Luther fucks like an Olympic power lifter, M/M, Manhandling, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthequeenconquer/pseuds/watchthequeenconquer
Summary: Klaus suggests Diego blows off steam post playing vigilante. Who knew being finger fucked while being physically clean and pressed by Luther was exactly what he needed?





	Everything is dangerous when it's just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shittershutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/gifts).



> This was just an excuse for aggressive, potential ridiculous/impossible sex between the Umbrella Academy's two rivalling alphas. For shittershutter who inspires this wild romp that isn't Kliego for once x

“You should get Luther to help you with that..” Klaus comments dryly after watching Diego hit the stag mounted on the wall of the Academy’s living room between the eyes with his rubber ball wordlessly for ten minutes straight.

He already regrets offering to fulfil their Mommy dearest’s request to get Diego to come to the breakfast table with their other oddly assembled siblings. Upon entering the living room, The Seance definitely didn’t deserve the pointedly thrown knife over the shoulder that nearly shaved off one of his curls followed by the silent treatment.

Diego’s clearly got his little black panties in a twist and Klaus for one isn’t in the mood for his bullshit. Despite this, he does care for his adopted brother’s wellbeing so he baits Number Two into engaging the best way he knows how.

“Excuse me?” Diego’s head snaps over the sofa with all the aggressive sharpness of one of his knives, glaring heatedly at his brother. Being the knucklehead that he is, he’d definitely interpret that statement as a jab at his technical skills and that works for Klaus.

“With...you know...this!” Klaus waves the knife that he dislodged from the wall in Diego’s direction in vague circles, as though he could dissipate the cause of Diego’s irritation with the flick of a wrist, “Your face. Well, more this particular expression of...what is that...constipation? Is that why you’re not hungry?”

Diego growls warningly, low and dangerous in his throat but Klaus doesn’t flinch. He knows his brother and best friend we’ll enough to plough through the hardened front.

“I’m fine.” Diego snaps testily, not offering any further explanation but not going back to his boring ball against the wall game either. Small victories.

“You seem tense.” Klaus offers kindly, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible as he moves on light feet towards the couch. When Diego doesn’t lunge at him, he deems it safe to stand in front of him, get a look at his brother properly.

He’s still dressed in full kit from the night before, likely only came in a few hours ago. His sleeplessness has blackened his eyes, hanging heavier than the domino mask he straps on when he plays vigilante. Klaus is wonderful at reading auras around people and every strap and buckle on Diego’s harness seems to be strangling him and he shifts restlessly against his own bindings.

“Rough night?” Klaus probes gently and is rewarded with a full body sigh for his efforts.

“Yeah. Home invasion went wrong. Family had an emergency switch and the perp’s roughed em’ up for flicking it.” Diego explains, eyes darkening with a mixture of irritation and excitement as he recalls.

“Did the civilians get hurt?” Klaus asks, green eyes slightly widening in horror as he pictures it.

“Saved the family, killed two of the perps but one got away with the loot.” Diego confirms, his words clipped like they would be when he used to sense his stutter emerging.

Klaus coos sympathetically but breathes a sigh of relief that Diego doesn’t share, heart breaking a bit for the man beside him. He hasn’t been on a mission in years and though any normal person would be happy that no innocent lives were lost, he can see how it wouldn’t be a win in Diego’s eyes, conditioned for too long under Reginald’s impossible standards to accept anything less than perfection. He’s never suffered under the weight of their Dad’s expectations like Diego did. It must be exhausting, chasing the approval of a dead man that never cared enough even when he was alive.

Klaus lowers his gaze as he attempts to find the right words to convey this. His eyes completely innocently fall into Diego’s lap and then he spots why Diego couldn’t come to the breakfast table.

The strain of his erection is painfully obvious in its leather encasing, well formed and heavy looking.

“So, the evening wasn’t a complete disappointment after all.” Klaus gestures downwards with a flirtatious wink. Diego follows the motion in confusion, the faintest blush colouring his cheeks when he realises. To his credit, rather than attempt to cover himself, he levels Klaus with his too serious black eyes and juts his chin challengingly.

“It just part of the adrenaline dump. It’ll go...I just...need a minute.” Diego murmurs, pressing his palm hard into his crotch as if willing it to settle, brows furrowing. Klaus doesn’t know if it’s a testament to how close they are that Diego is readjusting himself as though he’s not even in the room, but if he wasn’t too busy appreciating the fucked-up sentiment he’d be rolling his eyes in over dramatic exasperation.

“When was the last time you came?” Klaus asks bluntly as Diego looks at him like he just offered to conjure Ben and his ten thousand tentacles to jack him off. He’s never been great with the brain to mouth filtering and it shows in a style of detached delivery that might even make Five proud.

“What? If this is some kind of creepy come on, you know I love you Klaus, but this isn’t the time...”

“Ew, gross, no!” Klaus cries as he flaps his hands dismissively. It’s not what he meant at all - Diego is gorgeous and it’s not like he hasn’t thought about it. He’s honestly just concerned that his brother isn’t taking care himself. Or that his other (bigger bonehead, if that was possible) of a brother hasn’t been perceptive enough to pick up on it.

When he notices Diego is staring down at his hands, attempting to hide a mixture of misplaced hurt along with confusion (Number Two had never dealt with any perceived form of rejection well), Klaus realises he’s fucked up.

“No, no, no, hey big boy, it’s not like that.” Klaus murmurs gently, swooping down beside Diego and placing a reassuring hand on his knee, “I was being serious. This isn’t Reginald’s regime or the Police Academy or the military for that matter...boy, did they not take kindly to that kind of “friendly fire” while you were waiting around on the front line...”

“Get to the point!” Diego urges uncomfortably and Klaus bobs his head in acceptance.

“What I’m suggesting is that you use this as an opportunity for stress relief.” Klaus coaxes, feeling for all the world like some sort of underpaid sex coach and shrink all rolled into one, “You know, blow off some steam?”

Diego levels him with an unimpressed snort, removing Klaus’ hand from his knee as he stands, stretching with a grunt.

“Thanks for the advice, bro. If I go take a cold shower, will you leave me the hell alone?”

“BOO! So clinical! This is why literally everyone thinks you’re one of the boring siblings.” Klaus makes his disapproval known as he blows a raspberry, flicking spit on Diego’s pants which Diego swipes at irritably.

When The Kraken’s only response is to fold his arms across his chest and arch his eyebrows, Klaus still considers that an invitation to continue.

“Luther.” Klaus suggests as Diego groans loudly in irritation, “I know you two are...a thing...not thing...fooling around? Is that what the kids call it these days?”

“Kill me now.” Diego asks nobody in particular, dragging a hand roughly over his face.

While there’s nothing official in place, his arrangement with Luther isn’t exactly a secret given that the majority of their siblings have walked in on one of their sparing sessions that have increasingly devolved into semi-public sex.

“All I’m saying is...you’re clearly...and he’s your...” Klaus gesticulates wildly before throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, “Just have some fun with it for once in your life, Diego!”

Diego’s blank expression has Klaus fearing for a second that enjoyment in his brother’s life has been relegate to the half hour their Dad used to allow for recreation and being generally stabby.

It’s awkward and unnecessary but Klaus loves his brothers and he’s willing to push through it so they can get what they need. If he has to plant the idea in Diego’s head to make sure his brothers are looking each other, then he’ll do it.

“He’s sitting in there sucking on a banana when he could be...you know...” Klaus continues, making an obscene gesture and hoping that his babbling will eventually strike a chord, “Let him take care of it. Make him do it...you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Use him as your...I don’t know... fuck toy.”

Everything’s suddenly quiet between them save the sound of Diego’s suddenly heavy breathing. When Klaus glances upwards hesitantly, worried he’s gone too far, Diego’s pupils are engorged and he’s licking his lips subconsciously.

“Yeah?” He asks, and Klaus isn’t sure if it’s an affirmation of his dirty talk or if he’s asking for permission, so he responds encouragingly. Positive reinforcement has always worked wonders on Diego when delivered right.

“Yeah, yeah, show him who’s in charge, who’s the boss!” Klaus urges, mouth suddenly kind of dry as he tries not to think of how magnificent One and Two fucking would be.

He doesn’t get long to reflect on the startlingly attractive visual when seconds later he’s up and following closely on Diego’s heels as he makes for the kitchen. He takes a seat as Diego strides up behind Luther and slaps him hard on his enormous shoulders.

“Go time, big boy.” Diego states roughly, palms planting to stabilise himself for a second before releasing his hold. He’s all riled up from Klaus’ words, the images rolling over deliciously in his mind.

“Diego, where have you been?” Luther greets him through a mouthful of food. He swallows loudly and takes in Diego’s appearance over his shoulder before realising his sentimental error, quickly slipping into a more authoritarian role, “When did you get home? You really should let the team know your coordinates when you plan a solo mission...”

“We’re not fifteen anymore, Luther.” Diego bites back testily. He’s always been sensitive to mood swings and he automatically bristles at Number One’s attempts to lay down the law, “We don’t go on missions and you’re not team leader. Now, get your monkey ass up!”

Allison and Vanya share a quick glance at each other before returning to their meals. Five stirs his coffee with unnecessary vigour as Klaus shoves as many scrambled eggs into his mouth as he can manage, chewing while shamelessly revelling in the drama he’s orchestrated.

“There’s no need to be hostile, Diego. We’re a family now - I have a right to be concerned.” Luther replies evenly and it doesn’t pull at something tight and aching in Diego’s chest, not at all.

The big man stands and Diego has never been so grateful for his sheer enormity, shielding their siblings from his less than family friendly affliction.

“Where are we going exactly?” Luther asks cluelessly, lowering his voice as if his other siblings aren’t there. Behind his back, Klaus giggles to himself as he circles his thumb and forefinger before viciously thrusting his finger through it and Vanya chokes on her corn flakes.

“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to keep up.” Diego reaches up to smack him demeaningly on the side of the head. He turns his back on the table and walks towards the door - he might be a thoughtless asshole but his siblings don’t need to be scarred by the sight of his erection even if his plan would be relatively transparent to any of them.

Anyone but poor, hopeless Luther, who’s still standing by the table, unsure of whether to stay and finish stuffing his face or go. Diego sighs to himself - he’s really going to have to work for it today and his aching dick is making it really difficult to concentrate on anything other than jamming his hands down his pants and bringing himself off.

“Training, remember? Or would you prefer to get fat as well as slow?” Diego calls over his shoulder, unable to help himself as he exits and grinning savagely when he hears Luther footsteps following clumsily behind.

“Diego, what the hell -” Luther starts irritably when he finally enters the training room after what feels like an eternity.

Diego attacks him as soon as he’s stepped over the threshold, doesn’t give him a second to prepare as he spins to kick him square in the abdomen.

As he plants his feet in a fight stance, breathing hard, he tries his best not to think too much about how his head is spinning at the sight before him. Aside from a hard exhale, Luther is barely affected by his best roundhouse, straightening automatically with his hands positioned neutrally by his sides.

“You’ve always been a cheap fighter, but that was something else.” Luther snorts to himself, trying to assert his control over the unknown situation, but his striking blue eyes betray him, widened temporarily in shock at the surprise assault.

“Put your hands up.” Diego snarls, feinting his head to the side, nearly howling in frustration when the movement doesn’t elicit as much as a flinch.

Luther stands his ground, assessing him with his gaze not like he’s searching for weaknesses, but like he’s something precious, like Diego might break apart in front of him without even being touched. It’s infuriatingly sweet and it’s getting in the way of exactly what Diego needs.

“In a second, I want to talk.” Luther dismisses him. He steps closer towards him cautiously, and the trepidation in his step isn’t out of self-preservation, but out of concern for Diego - a wild animal that might spook at the slightest provocation, “What’s gotten into you, Di?”

The use of his pet name unlocks something feral inside Diego’s chest and he launches himself at his largest brother without a conscious thought.

He brings his hands up to punch Luther in the jaw, connecting solidly. Before he can escape his grasp, Luther has wrapped his arms around him effortlessly, restraining him against the powerful length of his body.

“Fight me!” Diego hisses, head swimming at the overwhelming amount of contact, legs flailing uselessly as Luther pins him more tightly to him.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on!” Luther demands, pulling Diego back just far enough to level with him. The worry reflected in the bigger man’s eyes gives Diego the faintest indication that he must look as wrecked and desperate as he feels. 

When no response is forthcoming, Luther tightens his already vice-like hold. Diego’s dark eyes flutter shut as his futile gasping transitions from struggling to the pleasant state between drowning and near unconsciousness. His mind empties as his lungs do, and it’s only when he feels like his they are about to cave in underneath his ribs, that the exquisite burn signals the beginnings of his second power taking effect.

“I’ve got you.” Luther reassures him, releasing when he feels The Kraken’s body convulse against his, aware of the automatic activation of his abilities under the strain. He doesn’t drop him to the floor as he adjusts, still gasping for air that his body doesn’t need, but keeps him pressed close to his enormous chest, close enough to feel the startling thrum of his supersized heart.

Diego is so busy luxuriating in his breathlessness, enjoying the sensation of mindlessness, that he nearly misses Luther’s sharp intake of breath. Would’ve missed it if his hands weren’t pressed flat against his pecs, couldn’t miss the impressive swell if he tried.

“So that’s what’s got you all worked up, huh?” Luther murmurs in understanding, shifting Diego so he can grind the girth of his thigh into his erection.

When Diego chases the sensation, wrapping his legs around Luther’s to rut against him senselessly, Luther laughs fondly.

“Big, bad Number Two. You can never just ask, can you?” Luther grins in a moment of rare light heartedness. Diego will never admit to another living soul the broken noise that escapes his throat. If Ben is watching them somewhere, his reputation as a hard man is totally fucked.

“Bite me.” Diego shoots back without thinking it though.

Luther’s grin only widens, animalistically sharp and Diego, honest to whatever omnipotent being is watching over them laughing, yelps when he hoists him high up over his shoulder effortless and begins walking them backwards towards the door.

“Put me down you big ape!” Diego grunts angrily before Luther half deposits, half flings him heavily against the wall, deliberately knocking him off balance.

As he finds his feet, Luther wraps his sausage sized fingers around Diego’s harness and using one hand to pin him to the wall, rips it off like it’s made of string.

“Fuck, Luther.” Diego groans, too impressed to even begin to get mad as the shreds of his gear and his collection of knives sail across the room. 

“He does speak!” Luther jokes, but his grin is savage. With powerful surety, he holds Diego still again with one hand on his hip as he messily rips off his shirt with the other.

He doesn’t give Diego a second to form a coherent thought before he’s moving in for the counter, leaving a trail of searing bite marks around Diego’s deliciously exposed collarbone.

The sensation is so overwhelming that Diego is sure that Luther’s body diligently pressing into him is the only thing holding him up. That and Luther’s own forearm sized cock, which Diego might impale himself on if he were to slip, and isn’t that a thought?

“Please.” Diego cries brokenly as Luther begins to lave the fresh indents in his skin with tongue, filling the bite marks and all the gaping holes inside Diego all at once and still it’s not enough.

“Use your words.” Luther urges, sounding a little breathless himself. His ham sized fist hovers patiently over the smaller man’s fly as Diego gasps and writhes even though he hasn’t needed to breathe for half an hour. 

When Luther’s gaze zeroes in wickedly on Diego’s nipple ring, glinting maliciously in the early morning light, Diego has never hated himself more for leaving himself so vulnerable. 

“N-need it!” He stutters, the confession falling from lips as Luther closes those beautiful, soft lips around the metal and sensitive flesh and sucks with reverent attendance. It’s the most tender thing Diego has ever experienced and it makes him want to cry and come violently in his pants without being touched all at once.

Desperate to take back some semblance of control, he bats Luther’s hand aside and unzips his pants hastily. As Luther pulls off to react, he accidentally catches Diego’s ring in his teeth and pulls, tearing a sharp wail from his shaking body.

“Shit, shit, shit, I’m so sorry!” Luther gasps apologetically, stumbling backwards and bringing his hands up to Diego’s face with all the fragility and contriteness of someone who constantly has to be reminded of their own strength.

“Shut up.” Diego grunts, grabbing Luther’s wrist hard. Luther allows it but braces himself for retaliation, maybe a few broken fingers or a sprained wrist. Anything but Diego practically inhaling two of his fingers then going to town on them like being a rogue vigilante wasn’t the only job he worked nights on.

“Yes, sir.” Luther outright moans, and the pleased hum that Diego makes around his thick digits goes straight to both of their dicks. Luther shuts his eyes for a second, collecting himself before he opens them to gaze at Diego’s mouth obscenely stretched around his too big fingers, spit dripping deliciously from his chin as his gaze never leaves Luther’s, wild and dark.

It takes Diego pushing his pants down around his thighs, shucking them off his legs and feet without breaking the rhythm as he deep throats, taking them so fully that he would definitely choke if he could, for Luther to dimly register where his fingers might be going.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Luther gasps, deflecting Diego’s free hand away subconsciously when he drags at his shirt, still too self-conscious to let him see more than just his hands ungloved even after months of this weird blend of fighting and fucking that’s been going on between them.

When Diego snarls at him, Luther’s brain helpfully goes on autopilot, removing his pants as fast as he can manage. He doesn’t miss the way that Diego glances down appreciatively when his mammoth cock springs free of its confines. The desire darkening his eyes, the sheer want there for him, a failure of a leader and a freak of nature, forces him to swallow back a sob of pain chased with pleasure as his cock quakes with the magnitude of it. 

“Diego, I know you it’s hard, baby, but you need to listen to me, please.” Luther forces himself to focus, shuddering as he feels the tip of one of his fingers slip into the back of Diego’s throat. His dark eyes are watering, tears spilling down his cheeks but he doesn’t stop sucking, trying desperately to take more and it’s the most breathtaking thing Luther has ever seen.

It’s so dangerous when it’s just the two of them. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Luther manages finally, forcing himself to focus even though his cock is gushing pre-come and Diego rubbing himself off against his thigh in his desperation is bring him closer to blowing his load by the second.

He gently, regretfully withdraws his fingers from the deliciously accommodating mouth housing them and it greeted with another snarl and a wet, spluttering cough for his efforts that only makes it that much harder to concentrate on the conversation at hand. It’s always been borderline brutal between the two of them in this, but Luther has no desire to irreparably damage Diego, add to the catalogue of war wounds that he’s been decorated with over the years, by himself and others.

Dragged unwillingly from his lust driven haze, Diego narrows his eyes irritably. He looks ready to snap back instantly, competitive nature spurring him to always be the first one to retaliate. 

When he does speak, it’s soft and considered and raspy like it physically pains him to be so vulnerable.

“Need it like this. Need to feel you.” Diego moans.

It’s not a request and he makes it known by lunging forward and smashing their faces together. It’s more of a mauling than anything anyone else would categorise as a kiss, opening mouthed and sharp and messy, but Luther practically cries into Diego’s mouth in relief, taking everything he’s willing to offer as he ravages him with his tongue and his teeth.

“Hold still.” Luther demands, desperate to return the favour and do this properly. Diego predictably begins to squirm when Luther gets his paws around his waist, only taking a second to admire the tapered lines and clenching muscles as he strains before power pressing him over his head with both hands.

If Diego was whimpering when he was hoisted in the air, the bark of surprise is a natural succession as Luther press his back lightly into the wall for extra support. Now for the team work element.

“Now I know you can’t follow orders, but if you work with me, I’m going to make it feel so good, okay?” Luther promises, looking up at Diego earnestly. He has no idea where this sudden confidence has come from but he knows what he likes and what Diego will like by extension. If Diego didn’t secretly love getting manhandled so much, he knows the accurate response would be being pummelled in the face right now.

“If you ever tell anyone about this...” Diego hisses, finally stilling in Luther’s hands. His bare chest is warmed with the barest beginnings of a blush creeping down from his neck, and Luther knows how badly he wants to fight this, but the sharp line of his cock bouncing angrily against his abdomen is clouding his judgement in the best possible way.

“Hook your legs over my shoulders.” Luther instructs and as Diego complies, he lowers him so his cock is in line with Luther’s face.

“How are you going to pull this off? This is ridiculous, even for you, big boy...” Diego’s accompanying laugh is nervous, angling for any intel on the logistics of Number One’s next manoeuvre.

“Just hold onto my forearms when you need something to grab onto.” Luther tells him, hot breath coming out hard and caressing the other man’s dick. With Diego balanced safely on his shoulders with his body shielded by his own and the wall, Luther transfers his grip from around his waist, sliding both hands underneath his ass. He squeezes hard to assure himself of the firmness of his grip, and has to laugh when Diego’s untended dick jerks sensitively and slaps him in the face for his troubles.

“If you drop me, I swear to god...” Diego doesn’t even get to finish the threat before he’s squeaking in surprise as Luther squeezes again and lifts.

“Have I ever when you haven’t deserved it, which is always?” Luther shoots back with a pleased grin as he positions his head underneath Diego’s bare underside. He flexes his fingers to spread his ass cheeks and then ducks his head straight between them.

When Diego goes to protest hotly, Luther perfectly times blowing hot air over his puckered hole. He takes a second to enjoy just how wet his entrance is already without any prep before he dives in, tongue first.

“What the - Luther - fuck yes, ugh!” Diego yowls loudly, smashing his head against the wall as the man underneath him goes to town. It shouldn’t be as good as it is, suspended completely naked in the air where he’s completely exposed, where any of their nosy siblings could walk in and be under no illusions as to what was happening.

But Luther is pulling out to catch his tongue on the swollen edge before plunging back in, and the stretch of his tongue filling Diego up drives any thoughts of the repercussions of their actions from his mind. The relentless motions of his tongue are perfectly paired with his hands, needing and pulling and pushing his cheeks together and apart, knuckles tenderising the tight flesh.

When Luther adds the tip of his finger into the mix, Diego’s dick spurts a wave of pre-come so violently that he has to grab himself by the base harshly to ensure that he didn’t just pop off prematurely. He satisfies himself by using the wetness to slick himself up, giving himself a few teasing strokes before graciously wiping his hand off in Luther’s perfectly square blonde buzz cut.

Below him, Luther doesn’t stop but hums loudly. Whether it’s in warning or approval, the vibration travels through Diego’s body like a seismic shock so hard that his entire body begins to tremble.

“Enough?” Luther asks, answering for him as he lowers a shaking Diego back onto his shoulders. His face is flushed deliciously and shiny with slick and Diego really can’t handle this for much longer.

“Not till you finish the job.” Diego groans as he looks down at him, doing his best to maintain his composure as he vibrates with need.

“Bossy today, aren’t we?” Luther grins, continuing to massage the muscles in his ass with both hands distractingly. Diego definitely doesn’t follow the motion like he’s hypnotised when he wipes the mess from his chin before sticking his fingers in his mouth to clean them off with a content sighed.

“Someone has to tell you what to do or neither of us would ever get to come, virgin boy.” Diego shoots back, attractively arching an eyebrow.

“You kiss Mom with that mouth?” Luther comments dryly, and Diego marvels at how his sense of humour has improved now he’s getting fucking right regularly. His hand wanders down to his cock, pulling on it distractedly and Diego has to swallow down the way his mouth waters.

“Listen, monkey boy...”

“Do you want to come or not?” Luther challenges sharply, suddenly hoisting Diego back up in the air, balancing him easily on one of his monstrous palms, suppressing a victorious grin when Diego’s muscular thighs fall apart effortlessly.

“That was the plan.” Diego bites back smartly, inhaling like he’s been drowning when Luther sneaks his middle finger beneath him to circle his hole.

“What was that?” Luther asks again. The question is punctuated as he slides the tip in, feeling the first joint catch on the tight ring of muscle as it slides in.

“God, yes, fuck...” Diego babbles, his body pliant and open and willing.

“God, fuck, yes...what?” Luther repeats, drunk on his own strength as he watches Diego literally begin to fall apart in the palm of his hand.

“More...please!” Diego cries, squeezing his eyes shut involuntarily against the pleasure building in his spine as Luther’s finger twists itself in up to the knuckle responsively. He can feel himself stretching to accommodate the huge ridges around each joint and shudders and the searing burn is beyond overwhelming.

Mercifully, the rest of his finger follows suit, disappearing into Diego’s dark, now gaping hole. 

“Fuck Diego, how are you this tight every time?” Luther moans, pressing his body closer to Diego’s as he gently moves his finger in the hot, wet canal and tries to control his breathing.

Diego can’t even speak, stuttering and gurgling our nonsensical gibberish, head thrown back and neck exposed prettily as he fully seats himself on the girth of the single digit. He’s so full with one finger alone that he’s sure he can almost feel it pressing into his lower abdomen and the obscenity of the thought alone drives him out of his mind.

“Please.” He gasps again, impaled and unable to move. Luther is shocked to find fat tears spilling down the hard cut of his cheekbones. He’s seen Diego break bones of his own, maim others, even murder and not display this level of sensitivity.

Pressing his further into the wall to help with balancing, Luther begins bouncing Diego on the flat on his palm gently. There’s no finesse in the movement but the sheer size of his hands means he finds Diego’s prostate without even trying.

Diego wails helplessly with every stroke against his spot, wrapped his legs around Luther’s waist, fisting his hands in the remnants of his glorious blonde locks just to anchor himself, to fight against the intense pressure building at the base of his spine, pooling in his belly.

“Hang on, I’ll get you there!” Luther shouts hoarsely, feeling Diego’s orgasm building as he clenches desperately around his finger, arching and bowing as he attempts to chase the crescendo of his arousal.

With four points of contact securely latching onto his person, Luther begins to fuck him more ruthlessly. He maintains the brutal pace until Diego is visibly sobbing in frustration. The only thing angrier than his crumpled face is his untouched dick, slapping aggressively between them. 

Being on the moon alone for four years taught Luther some much needed skills in the areas of creativity and initiative. He calls upon them now to get his team mate/brother/whatever it is they are to each over the line, shifting his position and holding his breath nervously as he gently presses another finger in to join the first. 

He’s afraid it might be too much, might tear Number Two in half, but the gratuitous moan that rips from his throat assures Luther that just by edging the tip in, he made the right call.

All it takes is the gentlest swipe over the engorged head of Diego’s cock for him to be cursing his name loudly, cussing him out as he explodes between their chests, tears of relief gushing down his cheeks like they might never stop. Being a gentleman, Luther continues to fuck him through the aftershocks before gently depositing him on the floor at his feet.

Completely come drunk, Diego lays there for a minute with his eyes shut, pillowing his arms behind his head as he luxuriates in the warm afterglow, the tightness in his muscles ebbing as blood begins to flow back to his extremities.

He could almost go for a nap right here, drowsiness and lack of sleep from the night before nearly getting the best of him, when he remembers Luther. Enormous, boneheaded, breathtaking beautiful Luther who will probably need to administer stitches to his privates later but who also gave him the orgasm of his fucking life.

The tender warmth spreading in his chest is spoiled when soft grunts, getting increasingly louder by the minute, interrupt his musings.

“Need a hand there, Spaceboy?” Diego asks with a laugh as he slowly opens his eyes.

The sight before him is beyond glorious. Luther is staring at him intently, naked from the waist down, and stripping his gargantuan cock with his huge, calloused, hairy fist. The friction is just the right side of painful as he drags his palm over the over sensitised skin.

“You’re already doing it.” He grunts laboriously, gaze roving over Diego’s naked body hungrily, flaccid dick and all as his rhythm begins to falter, throwing his head back as he rolls the thick pad of his thumb over the exposed head.’

“That’s it, feels good doesn’t it? Bet you can feel it building in those grapefruit sized balls, can’t you?” Diego babbles, unable to help himself as he takes in the straining veins in the big man’s neck, the powerful tic in his widely spread thighs as he fucks the callous of his hand. 

Luther angles his throbbing cock downwards and throws his head back with a roar as he comes. The animalistic noise startles Diego so thoroughly that he doesn’t realise until it’s too late that he’s directly in the line of fire.

He’s splashed with a literal tidal wave of come, pulse after pulse of white, hot semen drenching his face, chest, stomach and thighs. He splutters helplessly when it keeps coming, powerful jets hitting him forcefully as he puts up a belated hand to shield himself.

When the tsunami finally concludes, Diego hurriedly wipes the sticky substance out of his eyes. Normally he’d clean up after himself, he’s not impartial to swallowing, but the goop is literally pooling around his ass.

When he manages to glare up at Luther, the man has the decency to partially hide his ridiculously gorgeous smile, cough behind his hand and have look almost embarrassed as he extends a hand to help Diego up.

“Really?” Diego grumbles before allowing himself to be hauled to his feet, swaying slightly in exhaustion. He growls when Luther steadies him, but there’s no bite in it.

“Good thing you don’t have to walk across the house like that.” Luther comments with a snicker, before dissolving into a guffawing fit of laughter, “Klaus might mistake you for Ben!”

Taking back any reference he may have made earlier to Luther’s improved capacity for humour, Diego pinches the bridge of his nose and huffs loudly before walking to the showers across the room, doing his best not to slip as Luther bounds after him like a big, dumb golden retriever.

He’s going to kill Klaus.


End file.
